The Sitaution is What?
by PunkAngelHinataHyuga
Summary: A girl named Hinata Hyuga has a new school and a new home to call home. Can she has a love interest who could it be? Read and find out.


Hello everyone. This my first SasuHina pairing. And well my first actual fanfiction of two characters of Naruto that I love. I'm sorry if there is any grammar issues. Comment the errors I will be sure I will go back and fix them. Oh, by the way the fanfiction is rated T due to the profanity used in the story. Thank you and enjoy.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Hinata: I am usually shy and awkward. Why didn't you put me in that character?

Me: Because change isn't so bad deal with it Hinata-chan!

Hinata: Fine then. Hmmm…...I am bored. When are you going to the start the story?

Me: THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW YOUNG GRASSHOPPER!

Chapter One: Transferring To a New School

Hinata's POV:

"WHAT? TRANSFERRING TO A NEW SCHOOL! NEW TOWN. THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I shouted to my mother and father. "Well honey, sometimes new changes are necessary. And the Hyuga Incorporated Company is expanding their horizon to better things in life. I just hope you could understand. This decision was very hard to make." My mother tried to reason with me.

"I hope you understand Hinata." My father then spoke up. "It's fine honestly, I just hope I get accepted in this new school. So when are we leaving?" I said less angrily. "A month's time. Enough time for you say goodbyes to all your friends and such. I gave this amount of time so you could tell that boyfriend of yours that you are moving to Konoha. And the bright side is that your cousin goes to the same school. It is going to be interesting to see people's faces that when Hinata steps into the school. A teen Kpop idol is going to their school." My mother spoke "wisdom" to all of us. "Well I going to go upstairs and do my homework. See ya when dinner is done." As I made my way up the spiral staircase tears started to slip down my face. Hopefully people at this school won't treat me like a queen of rap. Because in South Korea I was named the title Queen of Rap. And when I moved to Suna, I was treated differently because of that. Now that I finally get to be a teenager,I will live the life as a "regular" teenager as much as I can. I will go to school then back to Seoul, South Korea for me. As my manager nags me to come back. But, something about my oldest sister Hikari and my my younger sister Hanabi didn't say ANYTHING about it. Usually they do. It was really strange for them not to say anything to them about it.

*Time Skip: One month later*

A month flew by my eyes. I had so much fun with my friends here in Suna. My boyfriend and I split up due to the long distance. Gaara Sabaku, my boyfriend, I mean my ex-boyfriend now finally split apart from a heated make out session in his room. I know his room, bad idea i get it. But his older siblings give him a hard time when they catch us making out on the couch or somewhere else in the household. "I'm sorry I have to move to Konoha. I don't want to move away." I said to him. Then Gaara sighed and said "Well things could have gone into another totally different direction. But at the end of day, I had you first. You are my first love and always will be. Now you have to go, I kept you long enough. Your parents are probably worried about you. Be safe when driving to Konoha. I will see you there during basketball games. Have fun and be yourself." He said to me as he led me to the front door of his house. I said my final goodbyes and I went to my car and drove away. Tears were slipping down my face. I'm going to miss you Gaara. Have a good life here in Suna. By now I was home and things were packed. My sister Hikari and I have our own vehicles so we just drove behind mom and dad. Hanabi drove with mom and dad of course. Nothing too bad, I guess. Now time to move on. I plugged my Iphone 7 into my aux cord and played BTS Wings album. I love this album. A few minutes later my cousin Neji called me and said "When are you guys going to be here?" With a sigh I said "In a few minutes, did the movers make it to the castle like mansion?" "Of course they did. Oh and Auntie Aoi and Uncle Hiashi said to bring some friends over to help you guys move in. So you will meet some of my friends." I could here some chatting and curse words being said over the receiver. "Well I'm going to let you go so I could stop for gas and such, tell mom and dad I will there in a few minutes. Okay?" "Yeah yeah got it. See you soon little cousin of mine." With that I hung up my phone, and stopped for gas and some snacks, because well I'm hungry.

As I step out of my 2016 deep purple GT, people began to gawk at me. "UGH!" I walked into the gas station and got Pringles BBQ chips and a Pepsi. The store clerk look at me and said "Will that be all?" "Also 40 dollars on gas pump six please! Thank you!" She rang my things and I left just like that. I was filling my tdake of gas, the male species decided to come to and say "Well hello there beautiful, can help you there?" Man did this guy annoy me the shit out of me. "No thank you. I think I can handle it myself. Thanks for the offer though." As I was about done the man continued to nag me. "Sir, I have to be somewhere so please excuse me." He grabbed my wrist and then spoke in a dangerously low tone "Hey listen right now. I am trying to be a gentleman. Why don't you let me be one?" Getting out of grip was nothing to me. A black belt in taekwondo, so yeah. Then I grabbed his arm and twisted around his back and spoke "One more time sir. I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOUR OFFER. Do I need to inform you of whom I am?"

He said nothing and I spoke again. "I am Hinata Hyuga, a black belt in taekwondo, heiress to the Hyuga Incorporated Company. Leave me alone. Now do you understand?" He merely nodded. A couple of guys then walked up to me asked. "WOW! A girl who can handle herself nicely done. By the way my name Itachi Uchiha and this is Kisame Hoshigaki and you are?" They both gave me a smirk "I am Hinata Hyuga, nice to meet you both. Have a good day." I got into my car, started and took off towards my new home. "She will be a great recruit to the Akatsuki. And that she is a member of the Kpop group B.T.G.X, she will be quite the eyesore to the general population of Konoha." Kisame spoke up this time.

Holy shit this is a huge fucking house. More like a fucking castle in rich fucking neighborhood. Oh wait I almost forgot. We are fucking filthy rich. I parked my car and got out. Seen my dad instructing to the movers where to put our shit at. My mom is ogling at one of Neji's friends. "NATA COME OVER HERE FOR A MINUTE" my mother called me over. "Now what" I mumbled underneath my breath. I walked over next to my mom and she had to speak up. "I'm pretty sure you know who this is right?" "Mom, no need for introductions, I have shit I have to do. Sorry for the inconvenience to take up your time. Bu…" I was cut off my dad this time. "50 DOLLARS IN THE CURSE JAR YOUNG LADY!" "SORRY DAD!" I ran off so I could find my room. Instead I found my cousin Neji fighting some guy with a duck ass hair do type of thing. "Excuse me to ruin your bromance but some people have to get through. Oh cousin Neji I thought you were straight not gay?!" I spoke. "Oh haha nice one little cousin Hinata. And by the way this is Sasuke Uchiha next to you. And the three other guys are Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kiba Inu…" I cut off my cousin "Does this concern me? No, so excuse while I go, well not around you guys. So bye." I know I sound stuck up and everything, but I just don't want to be here. This whole moving process, just made me mad at the world. So now I am stuck exploring the fucking castle that we call "home" now.

The first chapter is done. Tell what you think about it. Anything I need to change or what not? All criticism is welcomed. Thank you. And one chapter a day will be uploaded until time.


End file.
